Rain's Desperate Plea, Her True Love awaits!
by domonrain4eva
Summary: What if Rain left at the end of episode 39 and thinks 'what if I become a gundam fighter, then I can show Domon how I feel'. This story is how I figured it would be after Rain left for 4 years and enter the next gundam tournament. This story is inspired by the story Cryin Rain by Luna'sStar 101 as it was one of the first fan fictions I have read, so I'm not taking all the credit.


_*__This story was inspired by the story "Cryin Rain by Lunastar101" as it was 1 of the first fan fiction stories I read.* _

_Location: Neo- Hong Kong _

_Setting: After Domon yells at Rain about losing Allenby, he shoves Rain and tells her she is not worthy of being his partner (Episode 39, for reference). Onto the story,_

_**Rain's point of view:**_

After the fight, Domon and I went our separate ways; he went to find Allenby on his own and I went to Han's boat to retrieve my things. I had recently made up my mind, if that is what Domon thinks then I will do as he wishes and leave him alone. I have just written my letter of resignation, hopefully Commissioner Karato can find Domon another mechanic in time for his next match, since I am not needed. He will be happy with another partner who he doesn't hate so much and I can go back to school. As I was retrieving my things, Ming and Hoy come up to me wondering what I was doing. Ming asks "Rain, where are you going?" Hoy says "Domon sure is taking his sweet time to get back" then both Ming and Hoy says "Rain, are we ever going to see you again?" I replied with a lot of emotion in my heart…. "I don't think so, see the way me and Domon are around each other is complicated and things have gotten out of hand. I have to leave, it will make things better, I'm sooo sorry but I will miss you very much." Ming and Hoy run up to me and latch onto my legs but there is no hope I have already made up my mind…maybe Domon is better off without me by his side he can find Allenby and truly be happy. Maybe it wasn't love I felt from him at the Guyana Islands…or I'm going out of my mind. Ming and Hoy are crying now and I feel horrible but it has to be done, I pat their heads and give them my cellphone number I tell them if they need me just call my phone and I will be there as soon as I can. Ming says ok and tries to calm Hoy down, I made them enter the boat, and then I tucked them into bed and kissed both of their foreheads and told them to take care. I then take my leave for I didn't want to be on the boat when Domon came back…I didn't want to see him…I was wondering around when I noticed Neo-Span's now empty warehouse so I figured I can crash there until the morning for I am going back to the colonies…I'm taking my life back. I thought about what Domon told me at the hospital again, I wished I would had just let him leave then he wouldn't have pushed me so hard, especially in front of Argo. I kept thinking until my tears clouded my vision and my head started to hurt so I cried myself to sleep hoping that my heart wouldn't feel so heavy the next day.

_**The Next Day:**_

I get up early, preparing my stuff for my trip back to the colony. I didn't want anybody to find me so I took cautious steps to get to where the shuttles are, watching my front and my back everywhere I turn. I got a ticket in a name I made up 'Adonis Smith' it sounds American but I knew I couldn't just go straight to Neo-japan because a lot of people would be looking for me there. I paid for a ticket to Neo-Germany since I haven't been there before and need be I can find Schwartz to help me. As I am waiting to board my shuttle I hear people calling my name….I duck and hide because I know the voices of whom are calling me, it's the Shuffle Alliance minus their leader, the arrogant cocky bastard himself Domon Kasshu. He probably asked George and the others to look for me and that's funny because his match is about to start against Schwartz Bruder. They are looking everywhere for me and I finally succeed in boarding on my shuttle while they were looking the other way…I don't want them to take me back, so my heart can break some more…I don't think so, Domon really hurt my feelings this time. I sat down in the shuttle and waited to take off and I never looked back.

_~Meanwhile~ _

George says "Maybe mademoiselle Rain is still in the city somewhere?" Chibodee says "Well let's hope so because I don't believe she is here." Argo says "Maybe she just needed time to cool off and she headed back as we speak?" Sai Sachi says "I hope Sis is ok". Domon is battling Schwartz at this moment which he wins the bout and can continue onto the Battle Royale. Chibodee says "We should have the girls look for her because we still have to prepare for the final battle tomorrow" Sai Sachi says "Oh yes you're right" At this all 4 fighters agreed to let their crews take over in the search of their beloved sweet doctor/mechanic friend and bring her back.

_**Over the Next couple of Days: **_

The Battle Royale commences which Domon is now crowned the {Gundam of Gundams}, and has freed his father from his cryogenic state. Domon is now focused more than ever to find Rain, just like the others are. He started his search at the hospital where the last argument took place. He was walking around shouting "Rain, where are you Rain", he found Allenby in the hallway looking confused. "Hey Allenby" he says with a straight face, Allenby says "Hey Domon, why are you looking for Rain?" So Domon, starts to explain

_[Flashback]_

"Well what room is Allenby in?" asked Domon

"I was informed that she wasn't in this hospital" replies Rain

"What, no, Rain how can that be?" yells Domon

"I'm sorry Domon" says Rain

A crewmember from Neo-Sweden informed Domon that Allenby was missing.

Domon is angry, yells "Rain, I left Allenby in your care"

"Huh" muttered rain

Domon yells "You are not worthy of being a doctor, you're not worthy of being my crewmember", turns around to leave

Rain says "Domon where are you going?"

Domon pushes Rain to the ground and replied "I'll go and find Allenby by myself" he walks off leaving a battered Rain full of tearful eyes on the ground to pick up the pieces herself.

_[End Flashback]_

Domon then speaks again "I was looking for Rain because ever since I lost my head, I haven't seen her. She hasn't come back and I'm worried about her, I just don't know what to do." Allenby replies "Maybe she will turn up soon, you probably hurt her feelings Domon". Domon then replies "Well I'm going to still look for her, I guess I'll come see you tomorrow" Allenby says "ok, until tomorrow. If I see her I will tell her that you are looking for her." So Domon leaves the hospital with a heavy heart. A couple days later Allenby is feeling better and is able to leave the hospital.

_~Meanwhile~ _

In Neo-Germany, Rain is trying to lay low for now. Her thoughts are 'Domon really hurt my feelings but I need to find a way to communicate with him. Maybe I should become a gundam fighter and then we can communicate with our fists like everybody else and I can tell him how I feel' so Rain enrolls in different kinds of martial arts classes and starts training to be in the 14th Gundam Tournament. She starts training the next day and thinks often about the others but this is her mission right now…she just hopes that Domon can wait for a little while.

Domon was the champion was he was anything but happy, he was miserable. He loved and missed Rain so much that it hurt for him to think of her, for to think of her was to think of good times that they shared he didn't understand that he broke her heart. He asked his Shuffle brothers for advice, which is something Domon Kasshu never does. Domon says "I love Rain with all my heart but it seems I'm falling for Allenby what shall I do?" George asks "So does this mean you have not found mademoiselle Rain then?" Domon replies "Yes, it's like she has vanished, like she doesn't want me to find her" Sai sachi says "Bro, do what is best for your heart, it will not steer you wrong" All the Shuffle Alliance nodded their heads that was the best thing to do. Domon wished them farewell and they promised to see each other over the next 4 yrs. in each other's nations. Domon still had a heavy heart but he boarded the shuttle for Neo-Japan and never looked back.

_**Over the next 4 yrs.:**_

George, Sai sachi, Chibodee and Argo + their crews got used to Allenby and Domon's weird relationship. Domon wasn't happy as he should be, to Domon their relationship was just to past the time, his heart wasn't in it. Allenby was smiling blissfully for she finally had Domon to herself but she overlooked the fact that Domon gave his heart to Rain, who she hasn't thought of for over 4 yrs. Domon and Allenby had arguments and fights like normal couples but deep down there were all wrong for each other. Domon was in deep thought thinking about Rain as he constantly does, he wanted to say that he was really sorry, that he was such a fool and that he needed her by his side. See over the last 4 yrs. Domon Kasshu has matured, and he realized now how much Rain meant to him…actually he knew when she left how much he missed the way she laughed, the way she was calm about everything, how persistent she was in getting her work done even when he was breathing down her neck calling her lazy and wanted her up at the crack of dawn like him. He missed the way she smiled at him and how his heart would melt, or the way her smell brought him down to his knees with undeniable pleasure that she was there by his side. She didn't just affect him, she affected them all for he saw how her inner beauty can captivate any guy and make them wonder. He saw this reaction in Chibodee, but the other guys didn't stay far away for her presence draws people in, she had him under her spell but Rain didn't know that and Domon wasn't going to admit it anyway, to him he thought everyone would see him as weak. But did he urn for her touch, her soft hands tending to his wounds and when they got associated with his hair, he was putty in her hands, the hairs on the back of his neck would stand up from goose bumps and send chills up and down his spine. He regrets having that last argument 4 yrs. ago for when she left she took his better half with her, he knew that now. Chibodee says "I guess he never found rain, I wonder where she is, and I miss her". They all look at Domon who was deep in thought, he had a dreamy smile on his face which eventually turned into a deep frown and he looked like a broken man with no hope left. Argo adds "She is strong, Rain is capable of taking care of herself." Sai sachi says "Yeah, but I wonder where did she go, and if I'm ever going to see her again." Nobody knew that Domon had Prime Minister Karato and his father Dr. Kasshu searching for Rain. Domon thought 'If Allenby found out I was still looking for her she would never let it go' Domon smirks and says "But I sometimes wonder what I am even doing here?"

At this Time Rain Mikamura a.k.a. Adonis Smith is unstoppable, she has the Queen of Hearts crest on her right hand, she has the pride of Neo-Germany to bring them to victory and she has Rising Gundam which is disguised as Queen Gundam; everybody believes that Rising Gundam was destroyed so nobody would suspect. During the last 4 yrs. she has been fighting a lot of contenders for the right to fight for Neo-Germany, she has token at least 7 different martial arts styles and she really likes military martial arts but her techniques are a combination of the 7 styles she learned. Rain has longed the day she could see Domon and the others again. She missed them but most importantly she missed Domon and his arrogant ways. She wore a jacket similar to the one Swartz wore during the last tournament, her hair was long like it was in college so she wore it in a ponytail, she wore a white facemask with holes for the eyes and mouth, she wore blue-green contacts in her eyes and her muscles and curves were more profound. She wore a pink/lite blue kimono with a huge split on both sides underneath the jacket and thick white gloves with high heeled black thigh boots. She was colder on the outside her heart had harden some, she had a mission and she was going to succeed in it at all cost, for it was time.

_**The 14**__**th**__** Gundam Finals Begin:**_

All the Gundams that have been battling for the past 11 months all gather in Neo-Japan for the finals. All of the Shuffle Alliance is there first including the champ Domon Kasshu with his new support crew and Allenby. When they arrived they all met up at Han's boat (Han and the kids moved to Neo-Japan to stay close to Domon) and they pretty much looked the same as always. They all stay on the boat, relax and catch up on old times while waiting on their competition. This time around Chibodee was dating Shirley, George and Marie was engaged, Argo and Nastasha was together and Cecil and Sai sachi was going 2 yrs. strong, everybody seems happy except Domon. Rain arrives in Neo-Japan 2 hrs. Later and while she was flying overhead she saw Han's boat and wondered if everybody missed her. While she is having these thoughts her crest is shining brightly, she decides to go around town to investigate.

Domon is summoned at once by Prime Minister Karato. Domon arrives at the Neo-Japan Capital building and waits for Karato. "Good day Domon, I hope I find you in good spirits" Karato says, Domon replies "I am fine, you wanted to speak with me?" Karato says "indeed I did, it is about your ex-partner Rain Mikamura" As soon as he mentioned rain, Domon was indulged with memories of Rain until his memories settle on an image of Rain walking away with her eyes sad and her heart heavy and Domon dropping to his knees screaming her name as she disappeared from his life. Domon says "Yeah what about Rain?" Domon was wondering why Karato mentioned her until Karato says "Domon we have confirmation that Rain is here in Neo-Japan. We also want to stress the point of you winning the tournament so that Neo-Japan can still rule over space for the next 4 yrs. it is very important." Domon says "Alright then" he smirks and then turns to leave. While Domon was walking back to the boat all he was thinking was how sorry he was about how he treated Rain during the last tournament, he made her leave which he didn't intent to do, He had been blaming himself for the last 4 yrs. about making Rain leave his side. He longed for his Rain and this time he decided he was going to make it right. He heads back to the boat with hope that he can find her, he knew he felt her presence but he didn't know where to start looking. He planned on telling the others what Karato said to him recently.

_~Meanwhile~_

Rain is trying to find out information because she senses the Dark Gundam's presence. The other nations elected her to find the whereabouts of the Dark Gundam so that the Shuffle Alliance can focus on the Gundam tournament. She has been tracking the beast for almost a yr. now and her tracking has led her to the Gundam finals in Neo-Japan. Domon and the others do not know that the Dark Gundam has revived itself and is now moving around at will. Rain is on the outskirts of town tracking the movement of the Dark Gundam.

_**Rain's Point Of View: **_

I wished that Domon and the others would know that I'm here helping them. How I have longed to hold Domon and tell him how I really feel. I wonder if they would be excited to see me again or if they would be mad that I've been gone for 4 yrs. without saying a hello. '_No, stop this Rain, they can never know not now, not ever, you have a bigger mission so stick to the program. This is better for you, for them, for him…it's for the best._' That's right even though Domon broke my heart that day, and hurt my feelings and crushed my soul, I still love him to these very day.

Domon made it back to Han's boat. He noticed the Shuffle Alliance is still there, 'perfect' he thought. As soon as he stepped back on the boat, George asked him "Domon what did Prime Minister Karato say?" Domon replied "He warned me that Rain is here in Neo-Japan but he doesn't know where she is and that it is important that I win the tournament again." The Shuffle Alliance said "What did you just say?" Chibodee was anxious "I can't wait to see her, to hold her tight" Domon grunts and yells "Over my dead body!" and Domon stands in a fighting stance ready to jump on Chibodee. Chibodee moves first but Domon blocks him and then Domon kicks him and he goes flying into the water. Everybody just laughs and then Chibodee's crew helps him out the water. "Neo-Japan, you better sleep with 1 eye open tonight, you a dead man." Chibodee yells but to say that anybody took Chibodee's threat seriously they didn't. Sai sachi says "Now that that's over we need to find sis." George says "Yes we need to make sure mademoiselle Rain is ok and safe." Argo says "so it is decided then, agreed" Everybody else "Agreed" Sai Sachi says "We need to split up and find sis and bring her back here before bro loses his mind." They looked over at Domon who is deep in thought again. Domon is thinking 'Rain, I wish you were here so I can tell you that I love you and make you stay with me forever.' Just as he finished that thought his crest was the only one to shine brightly, all the other shuffles questioned him asking "why is your crest shining?" Then they heard an explosion in the north east on the outskirts of town. Allenby left after Domon announced what Karato said and they others went to their Gundams and went to investigate.

Rain had a long night ahead of her it was getting late, the opening ceremonies were in less than 7 hrs. away and the Dark Army spotted her. Rain begins to fight the Dark Army, to be able to get away to safety. She was in the heat of battle she didn't know that her crest was shining and that it was calling out for Domon to help her. Domon sensed something was wrong but could not tell what it was. When they arrived there was evidence that a battle had occurred but no mobile suits around. Domon crest stopped shining and everybody looked bewildered, Argo asked "Domon what's wrong?" Domon answered and said "My crest stopped shining all of a certain" Chibodee says "What is going on here, this is nuts and I don't have a good feeling about this." At that moment they noticed Neo-Sweden's gundam heading back to town. "We should keep tabs on her every move, why was she out here?" Sai sachi says, Domon stated "I don't know but we need to find out." So the Shuffle Alliance tried to follow Rain, she senses that someone is following her so she does an invisibility trick and disappears. Domon says "Where did she go?" George and Chibodee scrubbed their shoulders, Argo and Sai Sachi looked to see if they could spot her but it was no use, Rain was gone. Domon turned to the others and said "We should regroup tomorrow, the opening ceremonies is soon and we need our rest" even though Domon didn't plan on going to sleep for he was in deep thought 'My dear Rain, where did you go?' As the other Shuffle Alliance members head in for the night Domon was sitting on the boat and admired the water 'the water looks so beautiful, it reminds me of my Rain's eyes, oh how I missed them. I have to find her and tell her how I really feel for she is my everything. I didn't mean to push her away and I will never do it again.' Then Domon falls asleep. Rain is also looking at the ocean, thinking about Domon. 'I'm soooo sorry Domon but I must do this even though I hate it, I do not want to. I don't want you to get hurt like I did.' Rain then gets into her bed and fall asleep.

_**Open Ceremonies Day: **_

Domon got up extra early to train to keep her mind off his thoughts. It helped him at first but when he was finished the memories were coming back, he hated the way he himself for getting into this mess, for making Rain cry. When he arrived back at the boat Allenby was there waiting for him. "Hey Domon, do you have a minute?"

Rain also got up to train. After she finished training she made sure her gundam was in tip top shape and made sure everything was ok. 1 of the Dark Army soldiers hit Rain in her ribs really hard but she had the upper hand and managed to escape not only them but the Shuffle Alliance as well. All she managed to mumble was "men will be men" then she left for last minute preparations for the ~Opening Ceremonies~.

Allenby said "Hey Domon do you have a minute?" Domon said "Yeah, whats up Allenby whats wrong?" Allenby stars at her feet "It's been a long time seeing you happy and it seems like you think of Rain you are truly happy, am I right?" Domon ponders for a moment then replies "I'm usually happy then upset thinking about Rain, it's been 4 yrs. since I last saw her, she used to be my best friend." Allenby states "that's my point, I want you to do something for me, Domon" Domon says "what is it Allenby?" Allenby says "I want you to go after her, it's been 4 yrs. to long and that is where you belong, she has your heart right?" Domon says "Yes, she had my heart since we were children" Allenby says "That's why you have to go after her, don't be worried about me, you are her knight in shining armor, I just want you to be happy." Domon says "Thanks Allenby, and I will." Just then it was time for the opening ceremonies.

All of the Gundams lined up for their introductions, as the last tournament Domon and the Shuffle Alliance were the first 5 gundams introduced since they are top fighters. Allenby was introduced not that far afterwards and Rain was introduced towards the end. The Shuffle Alliance collectively lit the torch and led the gundams to state the pledge to abide by the gundam federation rules. Prime Minister Karato came to tell the Gundams that the first matches will happen the next day. The Shuffle Alliance then regrouped to find the whereabouts of Rain. They had no luck in finding her and Domon was getting very concerned and had a heavy heart. Rain did not plan on being found that day, she had a mission to be done. She continued her search on the outskirts of town to start figuring out why the Dark Gundam was here again. Domon cried himself to sleep that night and then he started to have a bad dream.

_[The Dream]_

Domon was in the Burning Gundam eventually he heard Rain call his name. He was running to her but he didn't see her. When she finally appeared, she was the way she was that same very day "Domon how could you do this to me?" Rain said, Domon says "Rain, what did I do?" Rain stated "Domon you hurt me down to my very soul, I can never forgive you." Domon pleads with her "Rain….please don't go…Rain" Rain starts to walk away she turned around with tears in her eyes and she said "Goodbye Domon…forever" then she walks out, disappears and then the Dark Gundam appeared showing Rain as the life core unit destroying everything. Next thing Domon knew that the Dark Gundam stated "You will NOT win Domon Kasshu, you created this mess, and your precious Rain is NO MORE. You will be a causality of this and then Rain will eventually join you as she ends your pathetic, Goodbye." Then Rain targets his cockpit and he woke up instantly, sweating badly. He screamed a little bit and brought his muscular toned arms around him hugging him while he tried to calm himself down and access the situation.

Han came down to see if Domon was ok because he heard all the screaming, he said "Hey Domon, are you alright? You haven't been acting like yourself lately" Domon said "I just had a really bad dream, it felt so real" Han then says "Domon let me give you some advice, you need to go after your heart, we've all seen it, you still Love Rain right?" Domon shook his head, Han continued speaking "You need to find her and hold her close, tell her how you feel, you've been running for too long….that is the destiny of a man." Domon nodded his head that he understood and thanked him for his wisdom. Domon thought 'Rain when I find you I will make you mine and I will never let you go again' He stayed up for about a hr. then he drifted back off to sleep. Rain didn't have much to go off on so she returned to her gundam hanger at dawn. She sat at the window looking at the sunrise while waiting for her water to boil for her tea. She vowed on the sunset that she will find and destroy the Dark Gundam if it was the last thing she did.

_**Over the next couple of days: **_

Everybody was watching the Preliminary matches and discovering how to defeat their opponents. On Day 3, Allenby had a match against Adonis a.k.a. Rain from Neo-Germany. The Shuffle Alliance really paid attention to this match, Rain was announced "This is Adonis from Neo-Germany with her Queen Gundam. She has been undefeated and fought tough enemies. Successor of Schwartz Bruder, she is a dangerous beauty that does not play." Allenby was announced "A crowd pleaser, everybody met this little firecracker at the last gundam tournament but don't under estimate Allenby because she a mean right hook." Domon and the guys say "this shall be a great match" Prime Minister Karato appears and says "Fighters Ready?" Allenby screams "Ready" Rain screams "Go" Then they stood standing their ground in their fighting poses, suddenly there was a fury of kicks and punches between both gundams. They both stood their ground, both ladies were fighting at a high velocity that during most of the match if you didn't have a trained eye you wouldn't have seen a thing. It was close to the minute mark and Rain felt that she had Allenby exactly where she wanted her so she jumped high in the air, everybody then heard her battle cry "Broken Hearted" she says as she prepares a rising arrow and shoots it into the heart of the opposing gundam. Allenby falls down on her knees and cannot move. Rain moves in and lands right in front of her with her arrow outstretched in front of Noble gundam's head and then shouted "Checkmate". Everybody couldn't believe their eyes, because like all of Rain's opponents, Allenby was defeated within a minute and they couldn't believe how savagely strong Rain is. To everybody else, Rain is a new comer, a nobody who is in the top of fighters to prove her worth and have a good chance of winning. The announcer says "The winner and still undefeated, Adonis and Queen Gundam" Everybody started cheering until were quiet down, Rain spoke into the mike "Shuffle Alliance, listen and listen well, I am here to challenge all of you to Gundam fights and You Can Not Refuse me!" The Shuffle Alliance all started to grunt and start a ruckus especially Domon and Chibodee they were saying so many curse words under they breath it was hard to keep up. George finally answers and said "We accept your challenge, Adonis of Neo-Germany, don't be so cocky" Rain replies "I'm glad to hear that" she laughs and disappears from sight. The shuffle Alliance calms down and went to see about Allenby and Noble Gundam, which luckily they didn't need any help.

_~Later That Day~_

Rain was taking a breath of fresh air, she was trying to relax, so she went to a café in town and decided to have a cup of tea. Rain was telling herself 'Rain you can take care of yourself, heal yourself but you need to slow down and control yourself stop being anxious to fight.' Then her ribs on her left side started to hurt again, she forgot Allenby re-opened that wound. The Shuffle Alliance wasn't that far away trying to find Rain. Allenby had a sour attitude because she lost to Rain a.k.a. Adonis, she wasn't in a pleasant mood for anybody until she spots Adonis up ahead drinking a cup of tea. Allenby thinks 'she think she can humiliate me and get away with it, she is dead wrong. I'll show her and then I'm going to be champion' Allenby has a sinister sick twisted smile on her face and this doesn't go unnoticed by Domon. He looks to where Allenby is looking and spots Adonis "Allenby, No" he shouts but Allenby is like "No, Domon she humiliated me in front of everybody, I can't forgive that, she has to be taught a lesson." Just then Allenby appears in front of Adonis a.k.a. Rain and says "Adonis you humiliated me in front of everybody, you shall pay!" Rain says "Is that so, are you just going to stand there and block the sunlight or did you come for another reason because I have better things to do then be entertained by the lights of YOU!" Rain is thinking 'WHO DO SHE THINK SHE IS, SHE BETTER MOVE BEFORE I REALLY MAKE HER' by this time the Shuffle Alliance has made it to the scene of commotion and hear Allenby say "Oh, you think you such a comedian, that wasn't even funny. You need to learn RESPECT and figure out your place." Rain tartly replies "How do I need to know some respect if I am older than you, little girl where are your manners? Besides just admit you lost fair and square like everybody else or are you such a COWARD that you won't say so …I'M WAITING?" This really ticked Allenby off to where she said "Oh, how about we have a rematch, right here right now?!" Rain replies "I'll like nothing better" so they started in a fighting stance again, all of a sudden Allenby makes the first move, gets blocked by Rain, then as the fight continues on they were both basically invisible because they were fighting to fast until Allenby managed to punch Rain in the ribs twice. Rain fell on the table hard but instantly recovered, she didn't know that her crest started to shine that Domon's crest started to do the same thing. She sees Domon crest shining so she hurries up and puts Allenby in a headlock and tell her to tap out which she did. Rain then says "Beware, I am not your enemy, there is something stronger than me walking the shadows of Neo-Japan, you all have been warned" and with that she took her leave. Sai Sachi was about to ask what did she mean but a second later Rain disappeared again. The guys huddled around Allenby who was beaten pretty bad by the way, she told the others "It seems that she knows us, her scolding us under her mask was familiar and the way she fought she didn't fight like she was cocky, she really wanted us to understand, she is concerned for us but I do not know who she is?" Everybody looked at her like she was quite strange…then they convinced Allenby to go to the hospital to tend to her wounds. Domon crest stopped shining and he felt that he was no way near finding Rain.

Rain was lucky that she was undiscovered, she thought 'How foolish that Allenby is, and myself for accepting her challenge' She bandaged herself up and then went back out to spy some more. She ended up at Han's boat looking over Domon who was already fast asleep. Rain being careful not to get too close to wake him just watched over him like a guardian angel while still holding her ribs trying to ease her pain away, she stayed that way until early morning for then she went to train and do her normal morning routine.

Morning came and some more Preliminary matches commenced. Domon was undefeated in all of his matches as well as Rain. He was too preoccupied on how to find Rain, he nearly forgot the other 4 members of the Shuffle Alliance has to fight Adonis before they can move to the Battle Royale. Since Domon is the reigning champion he doesn't have to fight in preliminary matches and Karato forbid him from fighting Adonis, saying "There is nothing you need to prove if you want to fight her it will be in the Battle Royale ring, got that?" Domon didn't want to hear any more so he just grunted and abruptly left the building. He was the King of hearts, the Gundam of Gundams and champion of the 13th gundam tournament, why should you be afraid if he fight Adonis from Neo-Germany, he just didn't understand. He started to think of something else for he was getting a headache from the whole situation. Over the next 4 days all of the other members of the Shuffle Alliance had their matches with Adonis (Rain). In every match, Adonis (Rain) was the victor telling the shuffle alliance each and every one "Be careful and work together to defeat evil. You all have worked together to defeat evil once before now the world needs you again." She defeated them all easily and finished them with her finisher technique "broken hearted" in her record time under a minute. The guys were heated that they all fallen hard against the brutal beauty but Chibodee took it too far to try and tell the committee that Rain had cheated, which was proven false.

_**Morning of the Final battle, The Battle Royale:**_

Everybody was anxious about the final battle, the Battle Royale. This is where you fight until no limit until there is only 1 gundam standing which will be crowned the Gundam of Gundams and champion of the 14th Gundam tournament, who gives their representing country the right to rule Outer Space and Earth for the next 4 years. Domon was up bright and early, he was training again, but this time he was silently thanking Rain for believing in him even though he couldn't find her. He wished he could hear her lovely voice over the intercom to tell him to proceed and tell him to win. Elsewhere, Rain was up early training as well. She didn't get much sleep for she had a terrible feeling that the Dark Gundam will make its appearance today since it has been silent since her first encounter almost a week ago.

As it neared time for the battle royale to start, the fighters started to say goodbye to their crews until the tournament was over. Rain didn't have a crew because she could fix the gundam and heal herself, she worked better alone nobody to be accounted for she believed. Domon had a female companion as his mechanic but he didn't notice her. Allenby was still in a horrible state but she managed to make it. All the gundams are gathered in the battle Royale now, the announcer is announcing all the gundams that showed up to the crowds, then the fighting commences.

_~The Battle~_

At first all the gundams were fighting against the first opponent they saw. In the middle of the many fights the ground starts to tremble and the Dark Gundam makes an appearance on the island. The Shuffle Alliance crests start to shine and everyone brought their attention to the huge scary looking gundam at the top of the island which was being controlled by Major Ulube's son. Chibodee stated over the intercom "This is what Neo-Germany was talking about this whole time." Everybody eyes were wide and could not believe what they were seeing. Domon was heard saying "The Dark Gundam has been revived? How can that be?" George said "Didn't we defeat that horrid beast before?" Argo says "That ugly monster" The Dark Gundam has 3 new evil kings including Allenby and they all start attacking the Shuffle Alliance at once. The Shuffles suffered from sufficient damage ranging from moderate to semi critical, they were hit pretty hard to where they all could not move a muscle. Allenby had received a signal from the bezerker system again which are covered in DG cells and she turns into 'Allenby of the Darkness' and Noble Gundam turns into Walter Gundam again. After Allenby has transformed, she starts to eye Domon and the others figuring how to attack. Rain sees this and she puts herself in front of the Shuffle Alliance, she is taking attacks from left and right finally Allenby appears and says "Domon, Domon, where is Domon?" Rain asks "Domon are you alright?" Domon knew the voice was familiar but he couldn't put his name on it. Rain then says "If you want Domon you have to get through me first" Allenby screeches and then Rain turns to them with pain in her voice "Can you all make an escape with the power in your gundams?" The guys says "Yes" Rain then says "we don't have a lot of time, there is a cave nearby I will make a distraction, meet me there" Then Rain pulls out a flash grenade and when the light cleared, they were gone.

_~Inside the cave~ _

Rain is looking at all of the Shuffle alliance, they were hurt pretty bad and she was in a lot of pain herself. She quickly disengaged the first aid kit from her cockpit while the shuffle alliance asked her "Why did you help us out there?" Rain replied "It wasn't a fair fight, they used too many measly tricks to take advantage of the situation" Then all the pilots came out of their gundams. Rain says "Looks like we can breathe easy for a moment, we might be staying in here for a while, let me check your injuries." Rain jumped from cockpit to cockpit analyzing and bounding wounds, the shuffle alliance thought one thing 'that she is familiar' she saved Domon for last. When she came to Domon he immediately started to question her "Where do I know you from? Why are you so nice to us when we are your enemy?" She answers "because I know where you come from, we knew each other a long time ago, I know how you feel. Let's just say I have been there for a while now, it's my comfort zone." Domon then asks "why is that?" Rain then replies "Because I loved a man that was so caught up with his mission that he didn't notice me and I still think of him often" sai sachi then asks "well why you don't tell him?" Rain then replies while wrapping Domon's wounds "Because he already knows, I'm afraid it might be too late, I left for a little while" Sai and the others didn't get their hopes up but they knew for sure that Adonis was Rain, they had found her well its she found them all alone, they all smile. Domon then asks "Why did you leave? And do you know my ex-partner Rain?" Rain replies "Yes, we have met on occasion, she is a sweet girl talks about you often and I left to get myself together to make myself seem more to his liking" But George interjects "But shouldn't he accept you for who you are?" Rain says "Yes but like I said he was preoccupied then, don't know if it changed. I know his mission is complete. There you are all bandaged up now, try to rest a little." Rain readjusted herself so she was standing now. Chibodee then asks "Why don't you take your mask off Adonis, if you're hiding from somebody we won't tell, we promise." Rain then states "it's not me hiding from someone it is me hiding from the past, the decisions I have made to get me where I am now." Sai sachi starts to beg, "Please Adonis, please….plleeeeeaaaasssseeeeee!" Rain grunts real loud "Alllrrrriiight already Sai, just stop it please" All the guys came in real close to see the beautiful woman in front of them. Rain hesitated thinking 'what a mess you got yourself in Rain, that's just great, well here it goes' she starts to remove her mask but then bring it back down she says "You have to promise Not to be mad at what you see ok, deal?" She looked to everyone for confirmation which they all nodded their heads and then she told them "Close your eyes" They said "What?" Rain said "Just do it" so they proceeded to close their eyes, Rain then took off her mask, her gloves and her coat to reveal her dress and then she told them to open their eyes slowly, they complied and were astonished at who they saw. There standing in front of them was Rain, she was smiling at them and said "Hey guys, did you miss me much?" Rain started to laugh at all their shocked expressions until they registered what was going on Domon said "Rain, it's you" He took her hands and he pulled her up into his arms and embraced her hard and strong. He couldn't believe it, she was really here in his arms at last. The Shuffle Alliance was still kind of shocked then they said "we knew you were familiar to us" Sai sachi says "Sis we missed you very much, where have you been?" Rain says "I've been in Neo-Germany, training for this tournament" Chibodee says "My my my Rain, you look like a cute little bunny rabbit." Domon scolds Chibodee with his cold hard stare to where Chibodee threw his arms up and said "Neo-Japan calm down, I was just teasing I know Rain is all yours." He let out a deep breath, and laughs nervously for Domon is still looking like he wants to murder him. Domon then turns back to Rain and notices how beautiful she looks and how powerful she has become. Argo asks "Rain why were you training in Neo-Germany?" Rain turns to look at Domon, then says "After that Fight we had, I wanted to get away, not to be a burden to you, I was about to get on a shuttle for Neo-Japan but I knew that was the first place you all would look for me so I went to Neo-Germany. I know you communicate with your fists so I thought that I should learn how to do the same to show you how I feel. About a year ago, the Gundam federation asked me to track down and destroy the Dark Gundam quietly so I've been doing that ever since." Domon replies "Oh, Rain" She then replies "Domon, it was very hard to be away for so long, I've thought of you all often but especially you Domon, I thought you hated me." Domon stated "Rain, I could never hate you. Why didn't you tell me?" Rain says "Because it was important to finish the mission to make sure the Dark Gundam is destroyed at all costs." Domon replies "Rain, I have been looking for you for the last 4 years, I wanted to tell you that ever since we were children I had loved you, I didn't mean to push you away, I was angry at the situation but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, now and forever." Rain says "Oh Domon, I love you too." The shuffle alliance said "Awwww" but then the crests all started to shine, the pain was so great that it brought Rain down to her knees and her ribs started to hurt as well. Domon says "Rain, Rain are you ok?" Then the guys all say "You have a crest now Rain?" Rain then says "Yes" she turns to Domon again and says "we have been closer than you thought, I would sometimes watch over you while you slept and my crest is directly connected with yours Domon, I have been bestowed the Queen of Hearts crest." Domon and the guys just looked in aww because they couldn't believe it. Chibodee then says "Rain, what does that mean?" Rain says "I'll explain that later we can't stay in here forever the longer we stay in here the stronger the Dark Gundam becomes so we need to plan our attack." Domon proceeds to say "Rain, how I've longed to hold you, I've missed you a lot and I'm not going to let you go, this is forever." Rain says "Oh, Domon I feel the same way" Sai sachi says "Sis how are we going to get out of here?" Rain says "You'll are still badly injured, I'm positive that Allenby will try to come after me and then you all can advance to the Dark Gundam and destroy it. Domon states "No, Rain you can't I won't allow it" Rain interjects "Domon it is the only way, you'll have to be strong and give it your all, when I distract her make your move." Domon was distracted and Rain says "Sorry Domon, it's the only way" Rain knew that he would try to stop her so she kicked off him onto the cockpit of her own gundam, to say Domon wasn't caught off guard was an understatement he tumbled into his own gundam. Domon says "Rain, No" but Rain is talking to her gundam "Gundam we still have work to do, here we go." Rain runs outside first and as expected Allenby rushes her, Rain has the pod communications up for all the shuffle alliance she tells them "Go, leave now and destroy the Dark Gundam." Rain wasn't going to hear no for an answer there was no time. Domon and the guys hesitated but got her message and turned to leave, Rain says "Sorry Queen Gundam but it has to be… (Shouting) Come out Rising Gundam." Before the guys was Rising Gundam which stopped them in their tracks but they continue on with fighting the other kings. Rain then says "we've been through a lot but we need to finish this" Allenby starts to charge at Rain, then Rain says "Allenby try and get me" Allenby latched onto her left hand. Rain says "Arg, here I go" Allenby gives an evil laugh, Rain shouts her battle cry "Ultimate Bullseye (stimulation) Rising Arrow." Walter Gundam is completely destroyed and Allenby falls onto the concrete, all of a certain Rain falls down to her knees in pain. Domon sees on his pod screen that Rain fell so he calls out to her "Rain, No I'm about to come protect you" Rain yells "No Domon finish the mission, I will be with you soon" Then Rain blacks out from the pain, she unconsciously hears Domon calling her name "Rain, Rain, No!" The Next king Argo and Sai Sachi took care of, and the third one George and Chibodee stayed behind and defeated. Domon defeated the Last Evil King before he faced the Dark Gundam.

_~The Final battle, The Dark Gundam Defeated~_

The Shuffle Alliance Gundams were badly damaged to where they did not leave off the ground. Rain finally woke up from the blackout episode she just experienced, she managed to gather all her strength to meet Domon at the top of the Island to face the Dark Gundam also. Domon smiles at Rain and says "Rain, we can beat this guy, together" Rain says "Ok Domon" and smiles back at him. They linked their arms together and said "These hands of ours are burning Red, its loud roar tells us to grasp Victory, Erupting Burning Finger. Sekiha Love Love Tenkyoken (Just like episode 49)" and with that one blast the Dark Gundam was obliterated. Rain was exhausted she managed to say "Good job Domon, we did it" she then passes out again. Domon says " Rain, Rainnnn" at this time Domon and Fuunsaiki (Master Asia's Horse) carried Rain and Rising Gundam off the Island since the barriers were destroyed. He opened Rain's cockpit and hoisted her up into his arms. Domon won the Championship again so Neo-Japan still holds control.

When they returned to land, Domon is holding Rain close to him and he has tears spilling down his eyes. Rain goes in and out of consciousness for 5 minutes straight when the Shuffle Alliance finally arrived. Rain finally opens her eyes and look up at Domon with his teary eyes and painfully whispered "Whats wrong Domon, why are you crying?" Domon had to strain to hear her and said "Rain, I thought I lost you. I don't want you to hurt anymore, I know you are exhausted" Rain replied "Yes I am, if its ok with you can I just stay like this for a little while." Domon says "Yeah sure, get some rest Rain." Rain closes her eyes and Domon he places a soft kiss on her forehead. I you would have seen Domon Kasshu at that moment you would have seen a very sincere smile on his face as he looked over his guardian angel while she sleep. The Shuffle Alliance and friends see Domon carrying Rain back to Han's boat, they see how exhausted he was but how happy he was as well for he had his Rain back and he was going to make sure that she never stray away again. Chibodee's crew starts to cry happy tears, Nastasha says "Well, well" Ms. Marie Louise says "Aww" Cecile says "That's a beautiful sight to see" They all watch as Domon is whispering something in Rain's ear. Domon is telling Rain "We will never be apart again, I will love you, protect you and treat you like a queen for you are the queen of my heart, I will do whatever in my power for you." Domon then kisses her check, greets everybody and tell them that he is going to sleep. He then enters the boat and went to the room him and Rain shared 4 years ago, he laid rain down and was so tired he fell asleep still holding her. The Shuffle Alliance also went to their various rooms and passed out for the night from the tiring day they had.

_~The Crowning of the Champion~_

Domon was happier this time around, he woke up early and just laid there in bed looking at how peaceful Rain looked sleeping. Rain starts to stir, Domon decides to do something different, Domon kisses Rain awake, when she finally gets up Domon smiles that smile at her and says "Good morning Rain, I hope you slept well" Rain says "Good morning and yes I did" Domon then asks "Sweetheart, how is your ribs feeling?" Rain says "Domon you too sweet but my ribs are fine now, thank you. How long have you been awake?" Domon replies "I've been up for a while now just looking at my queen as she slept." Rain slightly blushes "Oh Domon" is all she could say, Domon then says "Rain, I don't want to be alone anymore, I don't want to lose you again, you are my pride and joy my happiness without you my life doesn't have a meaning, I don't want to be without you again…I realized when you left 4 yrs. ago that I was a fool and that I will do whatever it takes I love you and I'm sorry for all the bad things I've done to you." Rain appreciated every word he spoke for it was long overdue, she then replies "Domon, I'm not going anywhere, this is where I want to be…right here with you is where my heart is, and we will be together forever." With that being said, they smiled loving smiles at each other and inched towards one another, they lips touched slowly memorizing the feel of each other's, the kiss was magical they both felt like they were on cloud 9. After the tender sweet kiss they both got up, freshened up for the day and entered the Deck of the boat. When they arrived, Chibodee says "Well Good morning Neo-Japan, I see you slept well" Domon started cursing Chibodee out and started to look for something to throw at his big head. George beat him to it and hit Chibodee with one of the kids' bouncy balls, everyone laughed. Domon looks at George and says "Thanks" George says "No Problem, and how are you mademoiselle Rain are you feeling better?" Rain says "Yes, thank you" Sai sachi runs and hugs Rain, she replicated and Sai says "Sis we've missed you a lot, oh and thanks for saving our butts back there. Too bad you didn't win, you were good to defeat all of us one by one" Rain just smiled, she missed Sai so much he was like the annoying little brother you try to get rid of but has a big heart. George says "Yes, a thanks is in order" Argo says "Yeah that would have been a match to see Domon against Rain." Chibodee is recovering from a headache says "Domon got the easy way out, he didn't have to fight her" George comes to his rescue and says "Rain, don't mind him, he is just stupid" Rain says "I know" Chibodee says "Hey" everybody starts laughing again. Everybody then remembered that the closing ceremonies were fast approaching so everybody agreed to meet up after the parade.

At the ceremonies Domon told Prime Minister Karato that he wanted Rain to ride with him or he was going to decline the championship again, so Karato agrees. The shuffle crests were shining brightly while Domon and Rain were standing next to each other waving. In the middle of the parade Domon looks at Rain and calls her name here is what he said "Rain, yesterday you made me the happiest man in the world by coming back to me, we belong together for in this hand it is burning red and it is telling me to grasps a future for both of us." Domon stops and takes a deep breath then he gets his mom's wedding ring out of his pocket and go down to 1 knee Rain gasps and he says "Rain Mikamura, you already said we will stay together forever, you have my heart my whole being, I want to ask you now will you officially be the queen of my heart forever, will you marry me?" Rain starts to cry, she couldn't have dreamed of a better moment, she wipes away her tears and looks down at Domon with the most loving smile she has ever given a smile only for him, she nodded her head yes and said "Yes Domon, I will" That made Domon jump up and down for joy, he first put the ring on her finger, then he picked her up and spun her around and started to kiss her, he was very happy. His big smile was something nobody could ever miss, and the way they looked at each other everyone could tell that Domon was Rain's and that Rain was Domon's, they knew not to try any funny stuff. Prime Minister Karato then says "So the 2 time champion is planning a wedding…good for you" He starts to smile at the couple for everyone witnessed a pure expression of love that day that will stay etched in their hearts forever. Then Karato told all the Shuffle Alliance that their countries agreed that they have a 2 week vacation before they have to return home. Then the Shuffle Alliance all met up and celebrated an exciting new chapter in the future Kasshu's life.

Domon and Rain wanted a small wedding as quickly as possible, when they told the Shuffle Alliance they wanted the same so it was agreed that on this vacation they could all get eloped at the same time. Within 2 weeks Domon and Rain, George and Marie Louise, Chibodee and Shirley, Sai Sachi and Cecile and Argo and Nastasha all said their vows to live happily ever after to have & to hold and to stay together forever. And when they finished they all said they will stay in touch and visit each other countries from time to time, then they left to start their new lives together. _**~The End~**_


End file.
